The present invention relates generally to a portable box/bag, and more particularly to a portable box/bag having a sliding function.
The portable box/bag, such as briefcase, shoulder bag, hand bag, etc., is carried by hand or shoulder, thereby resulting in fatigue of a person carrying the bag. It is rather troublesome to carry the bag on train, bus, etc., especially on the rainy days.
Certain luggages or book bags are provided at the bottom with rollers on which the luggages or bags move on a surface in conjunction with a pull rod which is held by hand to tilt the luggage or bag. The tilting of the box body has a downward component force, which results in a physical burden to a person carrying the box body for a long time, especially the heavy box body. The box body is moved in a step-by-step manner along with the carrier of the box body such that the moving distance of the box body remains constant in spite of an external force exerting thereon. It is therefore impossible to rush the box body to the destination in a short period of time.
There is a distance between the residence and the station of a public transportation facility. As a result, people resort to bicycle, motorcycle, car, etc to travel between the residence and the station, thereby resulting in the traffic jam as well as air pollution caused by fume of fossil fuels.
So far there is no hand bag or briefcase that is portable and can be used as a means of transportation or exercise.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a portable box/bag, which can be used as a means of transportation for short distance.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a portable box/bag which can be moved at a pace faster than the walking speed to arrive at the destination.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a portable box/bag capable of solving the parking problem of a user of transportation vehicle.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a portable box/bag, which can be carried with a minimum effort.
The box/bag of the present invention comprises an article placing body which is provided in the interior with a receiving space, and thereunder with at least a wheel body to roll on the ground surface. A pull rod is disposed with the article placing body for a person to hold. A slide board is provided in the rear with a rear wheel and is connected at the front end with the article placing body by a connection mechanism. The connection mechanism enables the slide board to be folded in the article placing body at the time when the slide board is in the connection state, and to be unfolded in the lower side of the article placing body. The slide board is folded in the article placing body to form a portable box/bag, which can be moved on a surface by a person holding the pull rod. The slide board is unfolded in the lower side of the article placing body to form a sliding board on which a person rides for a short distance, with the person holding the pull rod to steer the sliding board.